


The Joys of Side Blogs

by beachwolf92 (musicaddict08)



Series: Kaylor One Shots [9]
Category: Fashion Model RPF, Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaddict08/pseuds/beachwolf92
Summary: So @paladin13 made a post on post on tumblr the other day, joking about Karlie and Taylor running blogs to each other. Me being me, I ended up writing something for it. It's a bit crackish probably, my characterization isn't great, and I didn't edit it or proofread at all. But I haven't posted anything in a bit so here it is.





	The Joys of Side Blogs

"Hey, baby." Taylor said as she leaned over the back of the couch to wrap her arms around Karlie, pressing a kiss to her cheek. She chuckled as Karlie startled and hit the home screen button on her phone. "How was your shoot?"

\----------------

"Anything interesting?" Taylor asked as she laid next to Karlie, seeing her engrossed in her phone. She was surprised when Karlie actually looked up. More often Karlie would finish her article before they cuddled or would be so engrossed in it she might not even hear her. Instead she locked her phone and set it on the nightstand.

"It was okay." Karlie said, her tone sounding not quite casual to Taylor.

"You seemed pretty interested for just okay."

"It was a good article." Karlie said, nodding in a way she did when she was confirming something to herself that wasn't quite true.

"What was it about?" Taylor asked, watching Karlie's reactions.

"The future of women in STEM." Karlie said.

"Normally you're a lot more excited about that." Taylor said, keeping her tone playful. Often she'd tease Karlie for being such a supernerd, as she spoke passionately about the subject. It was always cute though so she never minded listening even if she didn't always understand the topic. Besides, as that one Professor Kloss AU fic that one blog had written said, Karlie was sexy when she was teaching.

"It was interesting." Karlie said and paused for a second, "It just ended with speculation about how the current administration might affect it. It reminded me I've got that event with him in a week."

Taylor nodded, sensing that wasn't quite it but also knowing it was something that genuinely bothered Karlie. She pulled Karlie into her arms, "It'll be over soon and then we can get back to where we were."

"I can't wait."

\-------------------

It continued like that for a couple of weeks. Taylor would surprise Karlie, who had begun to tune out her girlfriend's clumsiness, ignoring anything that wasn't a crash or followed by Taylor cursing, and Karlie would turn her phone to the home or lock screens. She would have thought Karlie was planning a surprise but Karlie didn't have that self-satisfied smile she got when planning something she knew Taylor would love. She briefly went to the worst-case scenario – an affair, but quickly dismissed the thought. She knew Karlie wasn't capable of it, if she wanted someone else she would leave, and there was no trace on guilt. If anything, she thought Karlie was slightly embarrassed. Her thoughts were interrupted when her driver pointed out they had arrived home.

"I'm home!" Taylor called out as she opened the from door. She was surprised not to get a response. She was home early from her meeting, but not so early she thought Karlie would still be out. Not when they had plans to go out to dinner with friends soon. Walking through the house, she didn't come across her until she reached the bedroom. She found Karlie laying on her bed on her phone, biting her lip as she scrolled. It was immediately clear why she hadn't heard her, she had headphones in. Watching Karlie for a moment, Taylor recognized the way she was biting her lip. She had had it directed at her many times, even just earlier today as she got dressed for her meeting. Unable to resist, she snuck up behind Karlie and looked over her shoulder. Was that what she thought it was?

Before she could confirm Karlie jumped and turned off her phone, ripping her earbuds out. "Jesus, Taylor! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I called out I was home and you didn't hear me."

"And you decided the best way to let me know was to sneak up on me?" Karlie asked as she sat up.

"Not until I saw you biting your lip like that." Taylor smirked.

"Like what?" Karlie asked, blushing just a bit.

"Like you did when I was getting dressed this morning." Letting Karlie stumble over her words for a few moments, Taylor continued, "So why were you looking at pictures of my ass?"

Taylor bit back a laugh as Karlie went bright red. "You saw that?! How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough. Was that a new one? I didn't recognize the url."

"It's pretty knew." Karlie mumbled, her cheeks now a bright red.

"You know, given we're in the same city, you don't need to do that right? Not that I have a problem with it, but I'm more than happy to let you see it up close." Taylor said as she straddled her.

"I know that. I'm just building up some things to get me through the long weeks away from you." Karlie may have still been blushing, but Taylor could see the smirk tugging at her lips. It took her a moment to realize she'd begun biting her lip at the image of Karlie pleasuring herself to images of her. She was only distracted for a moment before it clicked.

"Wait – building?" Karlie's smirk was gone just as it began to fully form. "Karlie Kloss, are you  _running_  a blog about my ass?"

Karlie's reaction was confirmation enough and Taylor reached for her phone, laughing as Karlie scrambled to keep it out of her reach. "Oh no you don't! I need to see this. You've been hiding this from me for weeks!"

\-------------------

The next morning, Karlie came downstairs to find Taylor already had breakfast on the table and was scrolling through the phone as she sipped her coffee. Walking by, she caught something out of the corner of her eye and stopped. "Are.....are those pictures of my boobs?"

"I'm just building something to get me through the long weeks away from you." Taylor parroted back with a smirk.

Karlie just blushed and shook her head. Fair was fair, after all. Still she wondered how their fans would react if they knew that two of the newest blogs about her boobs and Taylor's ass were run by Taylor and Karlie themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> So @paladin13 made a post on post on tumblr the other day, joking about Karlie and Taylor running blogs to each other. Me being me, I ended up writing something for it. It's a bit crackish probably, my characterization isn't great, and I didn't edit it or proofread at all. But I haven't posted anything in a bit so here it is.


End file.
